


Tumblr Prompt Fills for Red vs Blue

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Aromantic Relationship, Fade to Black, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, fuck buddies, mentions of canon mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red vs Blue themed prompt fills from <a href="http://thebestblogeverofalltime.tumblr.com">my personal tumblr</a> and <a href="http://ibreathethroughwords.tumblr.com">my writing tumblr</a>. My asks are always open. Please feel free to leave me prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt Fills for Red vs Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [this post](http://thebestblogeverofalltime.tumblr.com/post/107423196922/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and) by [6sterlingskulls](http://6sterlingskulls.tumblr.com/). Tuckington and #16: "I did a pregnancy test."
> 
> Tuckington, established fuck buddy, aromantic relationship. I have no idea where this is set, timeline-wise. Just go with it.

“I did a pregnancy test.”

Wash lowered the tablet in his hands slowly and craned his neck around to look at the groggy man with the hoarse voice standing in the slightly dilapidated doorway. Last night had been a big night of drinking for all of them, and Tucker and Grif had consumed the most for their weights (according to Epsilon). Wash was expecting to see Tucker looking at least a little terrible, given the sound of his voice. A quick, evaluating once over was enough for him; frankly, Tucker looked like he was trying to pretend he wasn't hungover but wasn't up to putting in enough effort to make the act believable. Considering how much they'd all had to drink last night, Washington couldn't say he was surprised. Something was off though, and it took him a second to put his finger on it.

That sentence... Had he heard that right? The slightly older soldier tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Tucker in an inquisitive look as the other man plopped down in a chair on the opposite side of the room, as far away from any light sources as he could possibly manage to be. When Tucker groaned and hid his face in his arms to try to block out the light, it was clear that a readily given explanation wasn't going to be forthcoming so soon. 

The news of the day could wait a little while longer, he supposed. Wash locked the tablet and set it down in favor of pouring and passing a cup of coffee and a couple of tylenol to Tucker. The other man made some sort of murmured noise after he downed the pills that the blond decided was probably gratitude. He gave Tucker a couple of minutes to sip at the coffee before he decided it was worth a try to get an answer out of him.

“Why did you take a pregnancy test?” he asked, watching Tucker curiously. Human men weren't supposed to be able to give birth, but maybe something weirdly permanent had happened with his physiology after that incident with the alien. Wash wasn't a biologist. 

That didn't mean he couldn't be slightly nervous about his fuck buddy – who had previously given birth, albeit to an alien baby – taking a pregnancy test. 

Tucker finally looked up at him, brown eyes squinting just a little to focus more clearly on the blond. “What, are you afraid you're gonna be my baby daddy?” A derisive snort made it quite clear what Tucker thought of the idea. “Well, no need to worry. It was negative.”

Wash took a seat next to Tucker, casually positioned to make it difficult for Tucker to get passed him, just in case this conversation turned into an argument. By his estimate, it had about a 35% chance of doing just that. “I didn't say that,” he pointed out calmly. “I just asked why you took one. It's not physically possible for me to get you pregnant.”

There must have been some kind of uncertainty in his face or his voice, and it made Wash really wish he was wearing his helmet. It was so much easier to keep a poker face when your face was hidden from view and you only had to focus on keeping your tone steady or full of steel. Sitting next to somebody who he'd been intimate with, well... that made it a little more difficult. Tucker could read his moods. Tucker could tell by some supposed twitch of his eyebrow when Washington was lying to him. Tucker knew his body language almost as well as Carolina did. 

The bastard. “Are you sure about that?” Tucker asked with a grin that was all teeth. “Because you don't sound sure.”

He was busted and Tucker knew it. Wash sighed and rolled his eyes. “I'm not a doctor, Tucker. I don't know anything about the lasting effects of parasitic alien embryos on their living human hosts.” Only because he had no way to look up the information, but Tucker didn't need to know that. The less the other man had to tease him about in front of others, the better.

“So you were worrying about it.”

“Tucker,” Wash said, raising the volume of his voice just a little. The wince he got from hungover Tucker was at least a little satisfying. “Why did you take the test?”

Tucker made a face at him and leaned back in the chair – further away from Wash. “Remember all that food we had last night? I got so full I thought I was gonna have a food baby, and then Grif said something about making sure I wasn't gonna have a real baby, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the bathroom with my pants around my thighs and a pregnancy test on the sink.”

“How did you even find a pregnancy test out here?” Wash asked. The corners of his lips twitched upward slightly as he suppressed a grin at that mental image.

“The fuck if I know, dude! I blacked out. Who let me get that wasted?”

Wash rolled his eyes again. “You're an adult, Tucker. The only person who controls how much you drink is you. I was too busy trying to keep an eye on Caboose to keep track of your drinks.”

Tucker shifted in the chair to reach the cup of coffee and sipped at it slowly. “You didn't let him drink, did you? That doesn't sound like it would be a good idea.”

It probably wasn't, but Wash had been toying with the idea, wondering if alcohol would knock Caboose out the way it did with young kids. “No, I didn't. I managed to keep him from starting any fires while you were all too drunk to run from them.”

“Doesn't our armor protect us from heat or something?”

“Do you want me to set you on fire? We could find out.” Wash let just a little bit of menace into his tone. Without the helmet on to keep his poker face intact, it didn't fool Tucker. 

“Oh, so you'll willingly set me on fire, but you get nervous at the idea of me having another kid.” Tucker shook his head. “So sad. You've got your priorities all wrong, Wash.”

Ugh, that again? Wash gave him a dirty look. “I am not nervous about you having another kid, Tucker. We just discussed this! Why are you bringing it back up?”

Tucker shifted a little closer, and smirked in precisely the way that got Wash's dick hard and made his knees weak. “Well, if you aren't nervous about it, we could go try to make a baby. You know, since it's probably not possible. Sex helps with headaches. You wanna cure my hangover with those pretty lips of yours?” There was a warm, firm hand on his thigh, slowly inching up toward his cock. 

“Not here,” Wash hissed, and batted away the wandering hand.

With a grin, Tucker stood, and offered a hand to Wash. “I can think of a better place,” he said as Wash let Tucker pull him upright. The hand went from his hand right to his ass as Tucker pulled him along, leading him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Wash before so this was fun. I've also not written for this fandom in like 5 years except for my Grimmons fic, [_Touch_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2910212), which I wrote a couple days ago. I'm open to (and grateful for) **constructive** criticism. I wanted to play around with that tiny bit of Adorkable Washington that's left over from his earlier Project Freelancer days.


End file.
